The Incredibles The Next Story
by absollover98
Summary: What happens after the incident with syndrome and what happens will be told but not the way you saw it originally. With new friends new villains and new powers how will things change. This is Violet's point of view I hope you enjoy it and I do not own the Incredibles


The Incredibles Fanfic

Hello this is my story I do not own the movie rights for The Incredibles except for my OCs in this story with that out of the way, onwards Aoshima!

Hello, my name is Violet Parr and I was born with something special. Something that much of the world was afraid of for a long time, that was until we defeated Syndrome and his huge robot, that was two years ago. I am now 16 years old and this is my story. (Violet's high school 10th grade wing)

"Hey Violet can we talk about something important?" Said her boyfriend Tony as he walked up behind her. "Yeah sure" Violet said as she turned around to see him frowning. "What's wrong Tony?" She asked him. "I'm Sorry Violet I don't think we can be together anymore." He said quietly almost mumbling

. "What!" Violet exclaimed thinking she heard him wrong. "I said we can't be together anymore, I can't take this crazy superpower stuff anymore!" He said with a newfound anger. Violet looked as if she was about to cry from what he said.

"I mean you have to look at it from what I see, because I see a girl I care about go out to fight criminals and supervillians." He yelled at her. She felt like dirt because she had thought that everything was fine just that morning.

"Hey ya' don't need to talk to her like that." A guy in a white shirt and jeans calmly said as he walked up beside Violet. "What do you know; I haven't even seen you in this school before." Tony said getting slightly annoyed with him.

"That's cause' I just moved here from up north and I gotta' say your weather down here is amazing it is December and like 52°. But nonetheless are you really so angry you have to yell?" The guy asked casually. "Why don't you leave or I will make you leave." Tony said fiercely. "I highly doubt that you could make me leave if I don't want to.

Also hey what's your name cause' I am Aaron." Aaron Said. "My name is Violet." Violet said feeling a little better. "Ugh seriously would you just leave." Tony nearly yelled at him. "Not a chance." Aaron said starting to grin. And with that Tony swung his fist at him, but Aaron sidestepped with very little effort. "Oh come on is that really the best you can do." Aaron said taunting him. But that was when things began to get out of hand as Tony went to punch him again and slipped and broke his nose.

Just then the Dean of Students came yelling "What is happening!?" He yelled with his eyes practically on fire. "He punched me in the nose because Violet and I were breaking up." Tony lied through his chipped teeth. "That's one week of detention for you Mackerel since this is your first offense." The Dean said harshly.

"Alright" Aaron scowled. (Next week) Violet sat outside the office waiting for Aaron to get out she hadn't been able to thank him for what he did back there. As Aaron walk out he didn't notice Violet sitting there "Hey I Just want-""AHH!" He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked him. "Yeah just a little terrified ha-ha." He turned smiling. "Well I just wanted to thank you for what you said back there. But I have to ask why did you step in it wasn't your problem?" She asked him. "Who knows I guess I just felt I needed to. I don't like trying to reason why I try to help people." He said with a small smile.

"Hey are you heading home?" He asked. "Yeah I need to get home for dinner." Violet said frowning. "How about I walk you home?" Aaron asked her with a shy look. After a couple moments Violet replied "Sure I would like that." About 20 minutes later of walking and talking Violet realized something, that he would be a great friend. When he dropped her off at her house he said he had to get going, as he walked off toward wherever he was going she saw him get stopped by three boys. She recognized one of them as her ex. She ran over to protect her new friend. "Hey Tony don't hurt him!" however when she got there Aaron was gone and the three boys were on the ground dizzy. End Chapter 1


End file.
